Fell in love with your blood
by Octaves
Summary: Modern Vampire story of Natsume and Mikan. From a sweet love to tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything regarding Gakuen Alice.

[ Hey peeps ! Sorry if I haven't been updating for very long. Things are rotting here and there. Thanks to a new school life and new things to learn, I haven't got the time to settle down and write. This story is written when I was slacking through lectures. This idea pop up and I couldn't resist the temptation to write. Yea, so enjoy! ]  
*** There are only Mikan's and Hotaru's story.***

MIKAN'S STORY:

I was born into this rich and royal family with a Stealing Alice; I'm home schooled and living in a big mansion that is way too big for my family. Being treated like a princess isn't my choice of living. Being born as a royal had decided my fate and destiny altogether. What could be better?

Hi I'm Mikan, the only female child that is born with royal blood for my generation. I don't give a damn to my family being one of the royals; I just want to be, normal.  
I'm 17 now and the date to my coming of age party (Which I turn 18 soon) is near.  
Mum and dad wants me to act like a well behave lady (I am well behaved!), on the other hand, find a fiancé soon. Like what the hell? I'm 17(going 18) for vampire sake!

All the vampires in this modern society are always talking about me. Thinking how honored it will be if I date their son. Come on! I'm not even ready yet! (That was years ago) Even if I have to date one, I bet my dad and the king will want me to date the king's son, Natsume. Being a royal will always get match up with some random royal out there, how drama can it be? Getting married to a cousin is so vampire style now.

"Come on mum! Can't I just wear that black dress that I brought last year? Why bother with another new dress?" I complained.

"Oh sweetie! Is your coming of age party! You have to dress up just like a princess!" mum answered.

"Come on mum! I'm already a princess!"

My mum is a royal too. My grandpa is one of the brothers of the previous king. During her generation, or should I say era, she's the prettiest among all the other female vampires. My dad is the niece to the previous king and cousin to the current king, considered royal too. My parents were "match-make" during my mum's coming of age party. Well, at least they fell in love at first sight, cousin and cousin. They got married after 2 years and tada! I'm born into this damn world. I know this is a little confusing, bare with my family tree please.

"Just this once Mikan sweetie! Just for this party! Pleassssse~"

Once again, I can't resist my mum's begging but to tell myself to get over it as soon as possible. I hate parties and events like this; can't I stay home and read my book or do something else?  
No choice but to attend. Hope Hotaru (my best friend) will be there with her boyfriend.  
Yes, I'm referring to Ruka. I guess you can consider him as my cousin too. Hotaru isn't a royal, they consider her a hybrid, and she is half human, half vampire. Her mum is a human, her dad Sir Imai is a royal blood vampire, cousin of the king like my father. That's the reason why Hotaru can only be my best friend and not my cousin.  
I guess the current king has way too much siblings. It is so hard to remember each and every cousin's name.  
Tsubasa, Koko... and many more, not to mention, Natsume Hyuuga. I haven't met him for 10 years! I guess I will see him during the party and get match make and so on.

So, white dress. Thanks mum, this is so…..!#$%

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

The party was held at my home. Yes, big home with lots of room and you will get lost for sure.  
I was in my room, sitting in front of the huge mirror looking at myself. Should I apply make-up? I guess not.  
I hate make-up. Maybe I should apply lip gloss and let down my hair. I looked at the mirror again, gorgeous! And hooray I'm done. Mum came in to get me ready.

"Oh my goodness, Mikan sweetie you are so beautiful! You look like an angel!"

"Thanks mum. Am I supposed to go out now? I'm tired of waiting in my room, I need some fresh air."

"That's what I'm here for Mikan, Hotaru was looking for you so I might as well bring you out."

"So Hotaru is here with Ruka?"

We walked out of the room and head to the ballroom (yes, we are rich). Is so difficult to talk and balance on high heels while walking.

"Yes, Ruka's parents are announcing their engagement today."

"W-O-W, serious? Both of them are just 18!"

"Welcome to the Vampire world Mikan. This is the life you will have as a Vampire."

"_Oh no…"_ I whispered.

We stood in front of the big doors leading to the ballroom. I haven't been outside of my house for the past few years, I'm home schooled and never attended Gakuen Alice before. People who have seen me before are relatives or business partners of my parents. I rarely show my face to the public or to the vampire society. Even if I have to get some fresh air or see the city lights I will sit in a car and never get out of it. I'm not emo, I just hate catching others attention.

Two servants pushed the door and announced our arrival.

"Lady Yuka and Princess Mikan; daughter of Sir Izumi Yukihira has arrived"

I was blushing like mad. Everyone is look at me and bowing to us. I hate attention. Guests start to whisper among themselves.

_"So she is Princess Mikan Sakura Yukihira…"  
"We didn't see her for a long time…"  
"Beautiful…"_

On the other hand, some annoying bitches bitching about me. GREAT.

_"I bet she had done her nose!"  
"No wonder she hid herself for such a long time!"  
"EW! She's ugly!"_

Calm down Mikan, they are none of your business, hear no evil.

"Good evening everyone!" That's my dad, Izumi Yukihira, standing beside me.

"I thank you for attending my lovely daughter's coming of age party. Today is her 18th birthday and I hope to give her a memorable birthday today. Please make yourself at home and enjoy this party."

Everyone clapped their hands. Applause filled the room.

"_Mikan, feel free to roam around but you cannot leave the ballroom_." Mum whispered in my ears.

"_Is the balcony counted a place I can roam?_"

Mum didn't answer my question but winked at me. I guess that is a yes. She left me and joined my father to greet the guests. I walked to the balcony to get some alone time.

"Enjoying the air?" That's Hotaru in her purple cocktail dress, she look so gorgeous!

"Hi! Hotaru, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I should be the one asking you, you have been hiding for the past few years."

"You know, attention seeker is on the top of my hate list."

"Whatever, since you are finally "exposed", why not go and greet your cousins and relative?"

"I haven't seen them for 10 years, how would I know who is who?"

"Well I can help!" said Ruka while holding Hotaru close to him.

"Hey cousin, haven't seen you for quite some time" I smiled at him.

"I was busy with business and study. Not like you home schooled and free."

"I take it as a compliment." I laughed.

"Can we meet the rest of yours and hers cousins now?" Hotaru complained.

"Sure!"

The very first person I was brought to was Tsubasa Ando and his lovely wife Misaki Harada.  
Both of them were engaged when they were 16, now they are 21, waiting for their first child to be born. Tsubasa was like a brother to me and Misaki a sister. Both of them have to go MIA (Missing in action) for some business and didn't come back for quite a long time. I was happy they were able to make it for my birthday. Tsubasa teased Ruka to have a child too. Not to mention, me to find a husband. It was fun talking to them.

The second person I was introduced to was Kokoro Yome. Ruka, Hotaru and him studied in the same school, Gakuen Alice. Ruka told Koko is secretly dating Sumire Shoda, some random girl in their class.  
I was curious about Gakuen Alice; there are so many questions I want to ask Ruka and Hotaru. We found a place and sat down while the couple introduces me to Gakuen Alice.

Gakuen Alice is a school for special people like us. That school is owned by King Hyuuga, especially to provide education for the Vampire society. As long as vampire blood runs in your veins and you possessed power that is called Alice, you are eligible to apply for the school. Hotaru is an example. Though she is a half vampire, royal vampire blood still runs in her veins and she possesses the invention Alice. Ruka, a royal pure blood, possesses the animal pheromone Alice. Koko, a royal pure blood too, possesses the mind reading Alice. Tsubasa, the shadow manipulation Alice. Lastly Misaki, the doppelganger Alice.  
Just then, trumpets start to sound, signaling the King and Queen Arrival. All of the guests crowd around the ballroom entrance. I was dragged by my mum to their side, standing right in front of the big door. Eek!

"King Hyuuga and Queen Hyuuga with Prince Natsume and Princess Aoi have arrived!"

In respect to the royal family, we all have to bow even if the one in front of you is a family member who is younger than you.  
My dad bowed and went up to King Hyuuga giving him a family hug.

"Thanks for coming cousin!"

"No need. I will be glad to attend your princess coming of age party of cause! Hohoho!"

"I shall introduce you to my daughter, come Mikan!"

I walk towards my dad with my mum and reach his side; I bowed to the King and Queen.

"Nice to meet you again King and Queen, I am Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"What a lovely child you have brought up Lady Yuka!" the Queen commented.

"Thank you very much Queen Hyuuga."

"Everyone please continue to enjoy the party!" The King announced. And there goes the adult conversation I have to suffer through now.

The Queen dragged me and my mum towards Prince Natsume and Princess Aoi.

"Mikan, this is Natsume and Aoi."

And of cause I have to bow to them and introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira."

"Hn" That's Natsume answer, he sound like he don't give a damn.

"Nice to meet you too Princess Mikan" That's Aoi, she's so sweet! Exactly the opposite of her brother.

"Lady Yuka, I haven't chat with you for ages, let's leave our children for some alone time while we chat."

"Yes my Queen."

Queen Hyuuga and my mum left us and the three of us is in a state of awkwardness.  
I was glad Ruka and Hotaru came to my rescue immediately.

"Hey Natsume! I can see you are totally pissed off, cool down! This is Mikan's party!"(Ruka)

"Yea, I seriously hate that face of yours Hyuuga." (Hotaru)

Natsume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga both possessed the fire Alice. And of cause they attend Gakuen Alice too. Natsume is Ruka's classmate while Aoi is in another class.

"Sorry if you are forced to attend this party, I can understand that you will hate events like this." I apologized.

And there goes my long long night. It was fun to chat around with Ruka and Hotaru, Natsume didn't talk nor join into the conversation but kept looking at me in a very curious manner (I think so); I didn't get to know him well too. We had food and drinks white chit chatting. For your information, we are modern vampires who consume both blood and normal food. We only drink blood from our mate, they make you increase your use of Alice, but if you drink blood from a stranger/victim (not your mate), you get stalk by the king's people and you die. Back to the party.  
Ruka's father also announced to everyone at the party about their son's engagement with Hotaru, I feel happy for them. And I promised Hotaru to be her bridesmaid at her wedding.  
When the entire guests are leaving, Aoi came up to me.

"Princess Mikan, can we hang out sometime? I really want to be your friend."

"Sure." _Oh gosh._

So what now?

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

I gave Aoi my number on my birthday, she texted me nearly every single day. I wasn't irritated, just not used to it. My mum dragged me to my room when I was texting Aoi at the drawing room. She told me the worst nightmare I ever had; studying at Gakuen Alice. I nearly faint on the spot. I'm home schooled for the past 17 years! And expect me to study in a real school now? This is bull shit!

"Mum, this is crazy, you're joking right? Please tell me this is a joke!"

"Mikan, I'm serious here, the Queen hopes you can study in Gakuen Alice with Natsume and Aoi, we can't deny anything here!"

"_In the end is match making. Damn." _I whispered to myself. "Mum, are you sure about that? Me going to school?"

"Yes Darling, I really want you to experience school at least once in your life. Your father and I both graduate from Gakuen Alice; we also want our only daughter to graduate from the royal school too."

There's nothing I can do but to accept it.

"When will I start school? I assume the Queen already registered my name into their student directory?"

"Smart girl I have and yes, you are already registered, you will go to school from tomorrow onwards."

"Mum, I need the school rules, do you know what school rules they have?"

"Well, nothing much. No misbehaving, no smoking, and no fighting I guess. You don't have to wear the uniform unless there is any royal event held at the school hall. They give student freedom."

"Okay. So do I get to choose my own course?"

"I have already helped you, your major course will be dance."

"MUM!"

"Aren't ballet your favorite?"

"Yes is my favorite, but at least let me have a chance to decide on my own. Freedom!"

"I'm so sorry honey, because ballet was your favorite, I assume you will choose dance than music."

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

The next day I woke up early in the morning to prepare for my first day of Gakuen Alice. Wearing my favorite black dress and heels. Mum stuff me with 3 pieces of pancake and 1 whole glass of milk, kick me into the limo and cried while waving me goodbye. Thanks mum, for such holy morning I have today. Dad was with me on the limo, accompanying me to school. Do I really need a maid to sit beside me and comb my hair?

"Mikan, remember to smile"

"Thanks dad, I will."

I gave my dad a hug and get my way out of the car.  
So, limo isn't attracting at all. I guess my cousins sit on them too. I waved my dad last goodbye and stood there like a statue in front of the big holy school, now what?

"Happy first day Mikan."

"Morning Hotaru and thanks."

"Not going in?"

"And where is my classroom?"

" Narumi didn't know you are coming today?"

"Okay, who's Narumi?"

"Homeroom teacher."

"Oh…"

I followed Hotaru all the way to the classroom, assuming I'm in the same class. And yes I'm right.  
The moment I stood into the classroom, the noise came to a sudden silent. All eyes on me, great.  
And the noise went back. What is this? So this is school? Does people who goes to school treat their classmates like this? I didn't know where to sit, so I sat at Hotaru and Ruka's place. I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for lesson to start. A man came in; Hotaru whispered to me that he is Narumi, a gay.

"Good Morning class, and sorry Mikan, I forgot about your arrival today." He apologized while bowing.

"No no, please rise, I'm okay."

"Who is she Narumi? Why bow to her? She looks like some random hybrid out there with pig brains."

I was shocked. What did I just do? And who is she? Do I really look like a bimbo?

"LUNA! Please respect her! I'm so sorry Mikan; will you introduce yourself to the class?"

Am I supposed to go to the front? Or remain in my sit?

"Go to the front stupid." Thanks Hotaru.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Daughter of Sir Izumi Yukihira and Lady Yuka. Taking dance as my major course."

Okay, I see lots of eyeballs popping out and jaws falling off their faces. There goes my shocking royal name they hear.

"_So she was the princess who has been home schooled for her past whole life."  
"She's so pretty"  
"I never knew she was so beautiful…"_

Whispers and whispers.

"Quiet class. Anyone has any question for Mikan?"

Luna shot up her holy hand.

"So new bitch, what's your Alice?"

"I'll steal yours soon." I smirked.

She will be the first on my school's hated list.

"Narumi, can I know where is my seat?"

"Oh! Yours is at the last row, the empty sit. Someone will be sitting beside you."

"WHAT? Why she gets to sit with Prince Natsume?" Luna screamed, is that her talent?

"Shut up Luna. This is class and there is class rules to obey." Narumi shot with a glare, "Mikan, your partner will be Natsume too. Feel free to ask your classmates about the school."

"Thanks"

I went to my new sit. And there comes Natsume at the classroom back door. He looks shock to see me sitting beside him. I mouth him a hello and look straight at the board. I feel so uncomfortable sitting beside Natsume for today; everyone is looking at me, including Natsume. Is there something on my face?  
During lunch I ate alone at the garden, giving Hotaru and her boyfriend some "couple loving" time. It feels good to be out and enjoy some sunshine in a different environment. I was sitting at the fountain, playing with the water. Having fun alone.

"Are you that used to lonely? You can even play with yourself."

Is a guy, I shot my head to the right where the guy is standing, and is Natsume Hyuuga. I frown.

"I'm not lonely; I'm just used to enjoy things myself." So I finally talked to him. "So you've finally talked." I place my attention back to the water below me.

"Why come to school?" That's a good question he asks me here.

"Your mum, who is the Queen, hopes I can study here with you and Aoi. On the other hand, my mum wants me to experience school at least once in my life."

"Which major did you choose." Without realizing, he sat beside me.

"Dance, ballet. How about you?" I look at him straight into his eyes.

"Music, piano."

"Cool." Didn't know his answers are short and sweet.

And back to my water playing. He didn't move or leave. I can feel his attention on me playing with the water. I thought I should play with him too. I splashed a little water on his face. He was pissed off. Oops.

"What is that for?" He glared at me.

"Sorry!" I could feel his anger rising up the meter, I quickly dig through my bag for my handkerchief and wiped his face. He keeps on looking at me like I'm a mirror or something but I was caught by his crimson eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" GOSH, what did I just say?

He was shock and ran away quickly. Did I just…Oh no…It can't be that he is angry…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Lessons after lunch were awkward. I was tense up for the whole day. When the bell for the end of school finally rang, I was glad that it is finally over. I packed, said bye to Ruka and Hotaru, peek at Natsume for a second and ran out of the classroom to my limo. I was surprised mum came to fetch me.

"Hey mum."

I got onto the limo and greeted my mum. Mum was looking at me with a smirk.

"What?"

She smiled at me and ordered the driver to drive us home. On the way home I kept looking at the window, thinking about what happened today. The urge to tell someone is killing me.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Yes darling? I'm waiting for your question."

"Why…No. How do you feel when someone tells you that your eyes looks beautiful?"

"Hmm, shy I guessed? Why? Did someone say that to you today?"

"No mum, I told someone that. I think he is angry, he ran away quickly after that."

"I assume the 'He' is Natsume?" HOLY, MUM YOU ARE SO RIGHT.

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"Ha ha, Natsume is such a shy boy!"

That was the end of our conversation. Hope my mum will keep it from the Queen.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

I couldn't sleep at night, I flip right and left on my huge bed. My mind keeps thinking about Natsume, like I'm attracted by him. His eyes is so different from everyone…The Hyuuga family all have crimson eyes; Natsume's is the only one who can attract my attention. My phone started vibrating, a text message was received.

_Hey Mikan! Sorry if I have interrupted your sleep, but my brother bugs me to pass this message to you. You know he's shy and didn't want to text you. Natsume wants to invite you and your family to our house for dinner tomorrow. Mum and dad hopes your family can come too. See you tomorrow! – Aoi Hyuuga_

I was stunned by the message. I jump out of bed, ran out to the corridor, barged into my parent's room and squeeze myself in between them.

"Mikan, is late, why are you doing this?"

"Mum! Aoi just text me! She says Natsume wants to invite us to dinner tomorrow at his house and the King and Queen will like us to go too."

"Mikan, I knew that since afternoon." My mum shot me a bored face.

"Oh. Sorry. But you didn't mention anything about the dinner tomorrow."

"I planned to tell you tomorrow. Now go and sleep, you have school tomorrow."

I was chased out of the room. I dragged my feet to the living room and drop onto the huge sofa. I can't believe Natsume will invite my family for dinner. Thinking of Natsume makes me spin. Why am I thinking of him? I need some fresh air. I went back to my room to change and stroll to the nearest park I can find within the neighborhood. The night was quiet and cold. It was full moon. I walked towards the swing and started swinging. I had fun alone in the park with no humans around me. I started humming and stood up to dance ballet. I was in my little own world with no one to stop me. I caught a pair of crimson eyes looking at me, immediately I know is Natsume. He was sitting on a swing next to where I sat before. I stopped and smile at him.

"Is midnight, why are you here and not sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Same."

I walk towards him and sat to him. I still feel awkward to be around him. Now I'm still embarrassed for what I have said to him about his eyes.

"It seems like you really can dance."

I was shocked; he managed to start a conversation.

"I love to dance. Being home schooled is boring, I decide to take up something to do when I'm alone."

"..."

"I heard from Ruka that you are good at playing piano, do I get to hear it tomorrow?"

"Hn"

We remained silent for a fairly long time. The thought of going home came up.

"Gonna go, see you later at school" I smiled at him and stroll away. He caught my hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Will you attend the dinner tomorrow?"

I moved my face close to his and he was startled by my sudden action.

"Yes."

By the way, he smelled delicious. I mean his blood. I nearly couldn't resist the vampire side of me.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] 

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. All I could do was to nap in class in order to gather up energy for tonight's dinner. Natsume didn't come to school. Ruka and Hotaru say is common for him not to go school. This is just second day of school and I have attracted thousands of fan girls glare. Even walking alone in the garden seems dangerous. Can't they just leave me alone?  
School ended early today and I had regained my energy through napping in each lesson. Mum forced me to do facial treatment after school. I have to lie down on the bed with green mask on for hours. It was tiring.

Soon, dawn came. I was dressed up like a doll. I feel so lifeless today. Maids dressed me with a black tube dress and high heels. I requested not to apply make-up but only lip gloss. When done, mum and dad came into my room to fetch me. We hop into the limo and got our way to the Hyuuga's house.

"Good evening Cousin" We were greeted by the King at his huge mansion. I bowed with a smile. I see Natsume standing beside the queen, calm and suave. We ate dinner at their dining room. I couldn't catch up with what the adults are talking about. We moved to the tea room later on. I was sick and tired of sitting there, staring at tall big walls. I peek at Natsume who is seating beside me, looking bored too. He caught me peeking in him. He raised an eyebrow.

_"What?" _He mouthed.

_"I'm bored."_ I mouthed back.

He smiled though_, _the very next second he grab my right wrist. I gave him a questioning look. He pulled me together with him and stood up.

"Mum, I'm bringing Mikan to the music room." _OMG? Did Natsume just called my name?_

He didn't wait for any response from the Queen and dragged me to leave the room.  
I was blushing madly. On the way to the music room, he moves his hand from my wrist to my hand. To be right, we are holding hands now. He's so warm and…?

He closed the door softly behind us, still holding on to my hand. He led me to the shiny black grand piano in the middle of the music room. He releases his hand and signals me to sit with him at the piano. I sat down right beside him; he moves his hands on the keys and starts to play.

While playing, he said something that I have forgotten. He promised me that he will play the piano for me. I smiled. Slowly, inch by inch, I landed my head on his shoulder, Soon, he finishes his song.

"That was very beautiful Natsume." I smiled to him again.

Our eyes met each other. His beautiful red eyes seem to plunge deep down into my soul. He moves his hand and holds my chin. And that was the day we share our first kiss, the day our relationship starts to grow, the day I went home blushing with Natsume snickering and the day I start to lust for his blood.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] 

It was sweet of him to fetch me to school with his shiny black Audi the next day, but it catches too much attention. Still, we hold hands and walk into the school with thousand of eyes on us. Some fainted, some quietly cursing. Natsume snickered as I move closer to him. His blood is terribly attracting my attention.  
When Natsume opens the classroom door, we see more shocking face. Hotaru and Ruka smirk, Luna's eyes seem to pop out while the others had their jaws dropped. We sat down at our place and I leaned on Natsume's shoulder while he stares blankly outside the window. Luna came up to me and daringly pulled my long brown hair. I screamed. I bet Natsume felt the sudden light weight on his shoulder and the next moment he hears my scream. He was angry and ready to attack any moment but I stopped him.

"HOW DARE YOU HOLD PRINCE NATSUME'S HAND? ONLY ME CAN!"

She screamed through my ear drums. I shot her a death look, grab her neck and hissed.

"Think who you are talking to first, is Mikan Sakura Yukihira here. Before I drain all of your Alice, you better get out of my sight. And thanks for pulling my hair Luna."

"Oh! You are welcome bitch. Your hair is annoying and it pisses me off. So what? I bet you cannot use your so call legendary Alice at all!"

I can sense Natsume getting annoyed and angrier every second. Luna pisses me off. Since the Koizumi are under my family control, maybe I should tease her to the extreme. By taking her Alice away.  
I activated the Alice and a purplish red stone appears on my other hand. I show it to her.

"Here is your Alice Luna; I will be keeping for you. I think you should know what to do in order to get back this Alice of yours, if not, you are out of this school."

I can see my classmates giving a shocking face. I bet this is their first time seeing such a rare Alice in action. Natsume snickered, why does he love to snicker?  
I released my hand from Luna's neck. She fell and cried, looking at me with hatred.

"Don't mess with the Yukihira, Luna. Neither the royal families." Hotaru warn Luna by her seat.

She ran out of the classroom and none of the classmates actually went after her. 

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Me and Natsume became the next lovey dovey couple other than Hotaru and Ruka. We spend time together like we haven't seen each other for years. Just maybe, I was hidden for ten years, and I last saw Natsume was 10 years ago, that kept us both together every minutes and seconds. We were sitting under a full bloomed Sakura tree, as the wind blows, Sakura petals came floating down onto the grass patch. We were holding hands. I snuggle closer to him, can't resist his smell. I wonder what came to me; I have the sudden craving for blood. His blood. I followed my instinct, moving my hand and move his neck nearer to me. Natsume was surprised by my action.

"Sorry…" I remove my hands and lied on his lap. He sees me with very concerning eyes.

"Please wait for a while more Mikan… for us is forbidden to do that before marriage." He caressed my hair.

"I understand Natsume…I envy Ruka and Hotaru. They can do it now even before their marriage."

He dragged me up and places me on his laps. I feel so safe and secure being hug by him.

"I am resisting the craving for your blood too…Just a bit more…" I was happy to know I'm not the only one craving for his blood. I gave him a smile and a peck on his lips.

Mum and the Queen weren't surprised to learn about my relationship with Natsume during ladies tea time. I'm an honest person; I frankly told them that I start to crave for Natsume's blood and blushed like mad. Well, they were surprised about my cravings. They understand that when two are in love, especially for vampires, they crave for each other's blood. They didn't thought we were that fast. Mum ensures me again and again that I didn't bite Natsume. It was forbidden to bite someone who is a Prince unless engaged or married. The Queen snickered, just like Natsume.

"Yuka, I guess is time for us to prepare what we have initially planned."

"That plan? Are you sure my Queen?"

"Yes of course, I can't wait to get rid of my son."

"I'm always at your service my Queen."

"Thank you Yuka, we shall start THAT plan now…."

I got goose bumps and what are they planning? 

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

The next day, everyone in school is talking about some invitation that was send by the Hyuugas to the whole vampire clan to a ball. I guess every vampire did get the card. Well I didn't. Hotaru and Ruka say is a surprise for me. Natsume didn't know about it too. I assume mum will tell me when I got home. I was disappointed when mum insist not to tell me since is a surprise. But I was dragged from my home to the Hyuugas and from room to room, applying mask to doing my hair to wearing a….white wedding like gown and high heels ?

"MUM! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ALLLLL ABOUT? WHY AM I IN NATSUME'S HOUSE AND WHY AM I IN THIS GOWN?"

"Mikan, shhhh! This is a ball, please talk elegantly."

"Mum, just. Tell. Me. Now." I stare blankly at her.

"Sigh… this suppose to be a surprise for you, I can't tell, I promised the Queen."

"Will I get a shock of my life out there?"

"Haha…My dear Mikan, you won't and you will be glad too…"

A maid came and peek through the big doors, signaling my mum.

"I guess we need to go. Come Mikan, hold on to me, I'll lead the way to the ballroom."

"Hai…Thanks mum…"

I hold on to my mum like how I cling onto a rope for my dear life. Mum was pretty today and I didn't get to see myself in the mirror. I can hear chattering even in a fair distance from the ballroom. Natsume was leaning next to the huge wooden door leading to the grand ballroom. He looks kind of piss off. Mum went ahead of me into the ballroom while she wants me to stay with Natsume. I guess I'll have to spend my time with Natsume at this moment.

"Hey, you look pissed off Natsume." He looks drop dead handsome with the white formal suit on him. He looks up at me with a piss off face but slowly into a shocked face.

"Natsume?" He came up to me and buried his face into my neck and whispered.

"You look beautiful today Mikan…" I blushed madly.

"Na...Natsume, why are the only ones waiting out here?" He didn't release me from his hug.

"I guess my parents had made a decision for me since they have been bugging me for so long to get a wife."

"Huh? WHAT? A WIFE?" He snickered.

"Yes, a wife. They wanted me to get them a daughter-in-law ASAP. I was pissed off when they told me they had decided my engagement, but I didn't know it was you."

"So…You were pissed off a moment ago because you didn't know it was me?" I look up from his hug.

"Yes, but I am glad to have you as my fiancée. "

"Oh~ so sweet… But both of you have to stop your loving moment now. The King is going to announce your engagement in a minute. Both of you should head for the throne area now." Mum was there all along and we didn't notice. I was blushing again.

_"Ding – ding – ding" _There goes the sound of the fork against the champagne glass, asking for attention.

I was very nervous and I had no idea why.

"My fellow families and friends, thank you today for coming to this ball. Your attendance is appreciated."

Everyone applause and give their attention to the King.

"Today is a very special day. I didn't indicate the objective of this ball on the invitation card is to give this couple a surprised. But it seems that they have known just a moment ago. I hereby present you the couple tonight."

There was applause again. I held onto Natsume's arm and step out of the curtain. Many were surprised, some were cheering, a few of them glaring, especially Natsume's fan girls.

"Today will be their special day. Today will be the day they will become fiancé and fiancée. I announce this couple I presented to you engaged. I will not tolerate anyone who tries to hurt the bride or the groom. No objection will be debated. Please continue and enjoy this engagement party."

It was tiring to stand there and getting all the attention. When everyone gets back to the party, Hotaru and Ruka came up to us first.

"Hey, don't you get a ring?" Hotaru looked at me?

"A ring? As in engagement ring?"

"Duh, didn't Natsume give you one?"

I look at Natsume and back to Hotaru.

"I don't need one." I smiled.

"Mikan, I think is best for the both of you to get one though. You will get what we mean when you wear engagement ring." Ruka smiled.

"Well…Well…Since my dearest Mikan is engaged, I don't mind spending my money on this pair of engagement rings we got from our honeymoon." Tsubasa appeared from nowhere with his wife, Misaki nee-chan, passing a box to Natsume.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa nii-chan and I nudge him to stop. I grabbed it from Natsume and open it. Two silver gold rings, simple yet elegant, each with our name engraved. I guess the one with Natsume's name is mine. Natsume grab the ring I was looking at and slip the ring onto my ring finger. We had a small yet heartwarming exchange of ring ceremony with them. We share a kiss to seal our oath to each other. The love we promise to keep in our heart. The one and only you.

The Koizumi family came to us with Luna tailing behind. Her parents bow down to me and beg for forgiveness. I have to hold my head up high; it wasn't easy to live in the vampire society. You need to get their respect in order to live, or else, you die. I grabbed Natsume's hand very tightly, I didn't like this respect at all, and my status in the society makes me do it. Luna was stubborn; she glared at me with those eyes of hatred and disgrace. Her parents push her to bow. I can see Luna didn't like it.

"Please rise." I closed my eyes and got Luna's Alice stone on my hand.

"Luna, I'll return your Alice. Don't make a fool of yourself again." I pass the stone to her father who looks pale after witnessing my superiority.

"Let's go Natsume; we shall get some fresh air." I dragged Natsume and went to the balcony, leaving behind the Koizumi family.

"Why did you return her Alice?" Natsume ask, hugging me from behind.

"It will be worse if I don't. I don't want to give an impression of a spoil brat to the people. It will reflect badly to our family." I lean on his chest. A lover's hug is always the best.

Natsume move his head and bury into my neck. He gave a kiss and a lick. I felt like I was electric shock. He is tempting me to bite him again.

"Natsume…Stop, or else….ugh!" His fangs had dug into my creamy skin. Blood was suck from my body and it felt so good…Lust was one thing that I can think now. His warmth and the sensation was a terrific combination. Now I understand why mum and dad always fed off each other only in their room. Because it looks so embarrassing.

"Na...Natsu…Natsume…Enough…" I begged. He is sucking way too much out of me. He licked the place where he bites to cover the holes.

"Sorry…Your blood was…sweet and tasty" He blushed! I laughed at his now red face.

"Now is my turn to have you…" I turned and grab his neck, gave him back the lick that set me crazy and sank my fangs into his neck. Blood starts to flow out and into my mouth. It was sweet and tasty like Natsume said. He was grabbing me to him tightly, allowing him to feel me more. I took back the amount of blood he took from me and I was very full. I was glad that nobody saw.

"Natsume, your blood is also sweet and tasty!" I laughed.

We had a wonderful night. A night we share our first bite.

Next day in school was "fantastic". I feel like an alien walking to school with my alien husband. And I finally get what Ruka means by getting an engagement ring. I "accidently" heard some fan girls with the stolen mind reading Alice. Fan girls think that if Natsume isn't wearing an engagement ring, they will still have a chance. If there is a ring...no chance. They were disappointed to see our rings though. But I'm happy that nobody will interrupt our life.

Now my relationship status is engaged. Many people will look at you more even when you walk down the hallway. I really hate attention. The weird thing about today was I couldn't use my Alice. I was trying to control the water Alice but I couldn't, nor trying to steal Koko's Alice. Natsume knew and thought maybe is good not to alarm the family or tell anyone in the school. But I didn't know Luna heard everything. I was caught off guard and was hit unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in the washroom. I screamed for helped. Luna was laughing outside the bathroom. I can hear it with my vampire instinct.

"Damn you Koizumi ! You'll pay !"

Something hit my neck and my vision went blank. I couldn't feel myself, I can only hear chattering and footsteps.

"Surprise! Mikan Sakura Yukihira, you are my toy now, fu fu fu…" Someone whispered in my ear, and it sounded like Luna.

I have no idea what I'm touching and what I'm doing. This thing is making me crazy. Unable to see but only to hear. The next thing I heard was Natsume saying hi to me, but he said my name in a questioning way.

"Mikan? Why?..." He sound sad.

"Isn't this what we wanted?" HUH?

I heard my own voice saying in a cold and harsh way.

"I played with you Natsume, it was fun playing with you. Heh. See you next time."

What did I just say? Did I throw the ring? Why do I hear the ring being thrown onto the ground?

"Mikan! What did you mean?"

"Stop holding on to my arm and release me!" I screamed.

Didn't know what happened, but I feel a sharp knife stabbed into my stomach. I feel tears down my cheeks, I can hear Luna telling Natsume to forget me and let her fulfill his needs… I feel everything around me again. Who can help me? Why I couldn't speak? Someone help me, please.

{~~~~~~~}

I have been having nightmares, seeing visions of Luna biting Natsume and Luna having a child with Natsume. I couldn't bear to see my love gone with that bitch. My heart hurts; it broke into a thousand pieces. I bet, Natsume too, after saying such mean things to him. Who would have controlled me? Definitely is Luna. I was home when I woke up. It was Hotaru and Ruka who found me in pool of blood at the Sakura tree. They say the smell of my blood was filling the whole school. They called up Natsume but he said that I played with him and he is calling off the engagement. He is angry. I cried every night and day. I quit school and stare at four walls every day. I was thankful that Hotaru and Ruka believed me that I wasn't a player and didn't meant to hurt Natsume. But the King and Queen were very disappointed. Mum and dad were disappointed too. They didn't believe what I said even with the help of Hotaru. My heart was broken further into tiny pieces. What's best to leave suffering? Death I guess. But a vampire like me couldn't even die with sunlight or poison. How should I commit suicide? I tried slashing my wrist but was found out by the servants. I was slapped by my mum because she say even if I die I couldn't turn back the time or make them believe her. I didn't want them to believe me; I just want to end everything. Is too pain even to be immortal. I then remembered I stole a curse Alice sometime ago. Maybe, putting a curse on me wouldn't be that bad. I curse myself.

"Alice, please work this time." I prayed. I hope I can activate.

I curse myself to go blind and never to see love. I curse myself never to remember love.  
The black stone shone brightly. Everything went black. I can never see again or remember love. Someone opened the door at this moment.

"Mikan?" It was Hotaru. I turned around, not sure whether I'm facing her. But I guess I faced the wrong direction.

"Hotaru? Is that you?" I dropped the stone and reach out my hands for her.

"Mikan? What happened to your eyes?" She panicked.

"Hotaru…I want to leave this house, I don't want to stay here and bring sadness to everyone!" I cried, holding onto Hotaru's hand.

"Mikan? Why are you doing this? What did you curse on?"

"I…cursed myself to go blind and never to remember love."

"MIKAN!" A man voice? Is it father? Or Ruka?

"Who is that?..." I couldn't remember hearing someone with this voice.

"Mikan ! That's your father ! Can't you recognize his voice?" Hotaru shake me with all her might.

"Father? I don't remember having a father? And what's a father?" I asked

"Why did you choose not to remember love? Even your parents !" Hotaru screamed.

"Parents?...what is that Hotaru? You are making me confuse!" I screamed back.

I couldn't remember anything, is that the curse? I had enough… I teleported myself with the stolen Alice and disappear from that house.

HOTARU'S STORY:

I couldn't believe Mikan disappeared from my vision. My tears fell and so does Mikan's father. Sir Izumi. Ruka came in and hold me tight. What I need the most is my friend to be back. Since I believe Mikan that Luna was the one who set the trap, I will help her with the revenge. I look up in tears at Ruka and said,

"Revenge."

"Count me in"

I was glad that Ruka was into this revenge thing. I knew I have to do it but I couldn't do it myself. I assume Sir Izumi and Lady Yuka need some explanation. They couldn't believe that Mikan had to curse herself to go blind and know what love is. Lady Yuka regretted not believing her. Isn't that too late? Now Mikan is missing and we have to find her. I guess she left this town. It was unlucky that Mikan didn't wear anything with my GPS locator built in. We will have a hard time this round. Ruka prepared a car that can travel long distances and was prepared to go on a long journey with me. I requested a trip to the Hyuugas. Natsume was with Luna. That alone makes me scream loudly in my mind.

"Hyuuga. We have bad news. Mikan is missing." I said in a monotone.

"…"

"I guess you will reply me that you wouldn't give a damn because she played you."

"…"

"I'll take it a yes. And Luna. Watch out. I'll have your brains dig and feed those dogs I have back home." I warned.

"Hey! I did nothing wrong! I'm Natsume's woman, you shouldn't talk to me like that!" That bitch tone.

"Suit yourself Natsume; you just don't look happy to me." Thanks Ruka.

"Let's go Ruka, we can't leave the blind and missing Mikan alone."

I left immediately. The looks of him and Luna makes me puke my organs out. I hope my last sentence will sent him to think.  
We spent the next few days, going to places that will highly possible to find Mikan. We were able to ask Koko and Sumire into the search. Koko as a mind reader already knew about Luna's plan. He was too late to check on his cousin (Mikan), at that time he already saw me and Ruka trying to rescue Mikan. He didn't know what to do. We can't blame him though. Now he knows everything, including Mikan cursing herself, he decided to join in the revenge. Sumire on the other hand supported us as she thinks Mikan deserve more love and not hurt. I was glad that there are people who still have a heart. Few days after I visited the Hyuuga, Natsume called. I rejected a hundred times, even Koko and Sumire who are on the same car was irritated. Ruka suggested answering the call and getting it over with.

"…"

"What happened to Mikan? Why did you say she's blind?"

"…"

"Please tell me!"

"Why would you care? Go get yourself a baby with Luna!" I screamed at the phone and hang up, took out the battery and dump into my bag. I was fed up.

"Maybe you should explain to him" said Sumire.

"If he took the initiative to call and ask, it means he's still care for Mikan." Sumire continued.

I guess what Sumire said is true. Ruka phone rang and is Natsume, bugging us again.

"Should I tell?" Ruka asked and I nod my head.

Ruka was smart enough to turn on the speakers and explain every single thing in detailed. We can hear him pushing Luna away and crashing a glass into tiny pieces. When Ruka finished explaining, Natsume says Luna is gone. What a fast fox ! But he still doesn't believe that Mikan was controlled. How? We don't know. We only know that her Alice wasn't working that day, so she couldn't protect herself. Mikan didn't give us details too. But now, Mikan is priority, we have to find her fast. I warned Natsume not to get close to Luna. Don't make any moves before Mikan comes home. Though he is the prince, Luna is still under the Yukihira household control, is not good to punish another family dogs without the master permission.

Things gets worse each day. I felt like I'm on a war. Luna Koizumi was daring enough to send low rank and fledglings to attack us. She tried to eliminate us. My inventions were able to take down her attack, but not for a long time. Mikan! Please let us find you! Meanwhile on the way to another town, Ruka's mobile phone rang and it was from Tsubasa…

__

MIKAN'S STORY:

That day I teleported myself to a place where I have never knew. It was a forest near Tsubasa-nii's house. He found me when he was taking a walk with Misaki nee-chan. Tsubasa asked me whether my parents knew about this. Parents, what are they? I told him I don't remember what parents are. He was shock to find out that I was blind. He asked me why. I couldn't remember anything, and I don't bother to remember them. I heard a baby crying and ask it was their first child. How a child does come by? Where does it come from? Who created them? Hundreds of question flow through my mind. A picture flash through my mind, a man and a woman with a little child. My tears start to flow. Is the little child me? Is the man and woman you call parents?  
I refused to go home. I made Tsubasa-nii to keep a secret from my so call "parents". He took me in and was nice enough to let me roam around even though I can't see, my vampire instinct still can be used. I assume I came into a garden because I feel grass patches and smell of flowers. My body danced with the nature around me. How long have I not dance? I can only see pitch black. It wasn't that bad after all.  
Just one afternoon, someone found me.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Hotaru roared at me.

"YOU MADE US FIND YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"…"

"MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA, YOU MADE US WORRIED !"

I don't understand. Won't they leave me alone?

"LEAVING YOU ALONE IS NOT OUR BEST SOLUTION YOU STUPID! THINGS CAN TALK THROUGH!"

"Hotaru, if things talked through, my life will still be the same." Suddenly I remembered everything.

My parents, my friends and … Natsume.

"I don't give a damn to my life anymore. I made Natsume sad even though that was not me telling him I'm toying him. Seeing his sad face was something I never wanted to see, adding on, it was me who made him sad. Since engagement is called off, I don't want to return and make everyone disgusted at me and my family. Everything bad will just be reflected on my family. They will remember the Mikan who toyed with Natsume and not the Mikan who is a good girl of the Yukihira. Life sucks Hotaru. Just go home and leave me alone."

They didn't know that I cut myself and blood was flowing out of my body every single second when I talked. I feel weak and useless, maybe my life ends here. Goodbye immortal, goodbye Natsume.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

HOTARU'S STORY:

I smell blood as I listen to Mikan. When she finished her last word, she fell stiffly. I was shock to see blood flowing everywhere around her. All the white flowers were stained with her red blood. She couldn't get to see how beautiful they are, especially when Mikan is there. Her beauty stood out and she looks like an angel who is resting on a patch of white flowers. Her body crippled. I rushed to her. Too much blood is lost! Her body is getting dried! I panicked. Everyone was panicked. Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka, Koko and Sumire gathered around Mikan. We can do nothing. Transferring blood to her now is of no use. It hurts like hell to see her broken like a doll. Slowly, she turned into stone and ashes flowing with the wind. I screamed in sadness. I felt like I'm going crazy. Losing a friend like this…

Her stubborn gave her away. Her love for Natsume gave her away. Her love for the family gave her away too. She rather sacrificed herself to save her family name. She blamed herself for being useless that day and hurt Natsume deeply…

I returned to Yukihira household with great sadness. Lady Yuka fainted, Sir Izumi went berserk. I knew how they feel losing a precious daughter. Regarding Natsume? Ruka told him all. He disappears the next day without any trace. Maybe he is after Mikan. Luna and her family were burned alive in front of the vampire society. Her crime is killing Princess Mikan Sakura Yukihira. Her death bought upon great sadness in the vampire society. Luna's jealousy had make things way too absurd she misused her soul sucking Alice. Now Natsume is missing too, alive or dead? We had no idea…Just like a modern Romeo and Juliet with a twist.


	2. The Sequel

Hey peeps!

Thanks for reviewing and reading this story. A sequel was written, " Fell in love with your touch". Hope you will like it!

Cheers !


End file.
